And a Bottle of Rum
by Maige
Summary: It's astounding that one can actually wish that Arthur wasn't a gentleman. But after getting a knock to the head and finding herself back in time with a more distasteful Arthur, Madeline's only hope is that she'll survive with this Brit. Het!MapleTea
1. Interferences Abound

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

**Before Notes:** I seriously need to get back into spreading the MapleTea love! Though I am afraid that it's been falling out...from the lack of response from the second chapter of Round Town...I'm hoping this will ignite it from within some people again. This has been an idea I've had for years, initially meant for an AsaKiku fic...but of course I wanted it as MapleTea, and after a roleplay a few months ago with an amazing person on DA; whom on here is Doitsu's Storyteller.

I give so much credit to her for helping me get through this one, story and character wise~! Especially a really big plot point that you will spot out later on in the story!

**Warnings:** Pirates failing to talk like pirates, heterosexual MapleTea, time change-shit, sex, the work.

Enjoy!

* * *

If anyone were bold enough to stroll up to Madeline Williams and ask her how her love-life was going, the Canadian, after getting over the shock that someone would notice her, much less ask her something personal, would smile politely, frigidly, and tell them that everything was going as smoothly as could be. She couldn't be any happier with her current lover, as he was the sweetest, kindest, most supportive man a woman could ask for.

Now, the usual person would just nod and go along their way after that.

The one who could read a person like a book wouldn't.

First of all, they would take notice of Canada's smile. It was small, polite...and awfully forced. The corners would tremble, as if it was actually taking honest to God effort to keep up the twist of the lips. If the person asking didn't leave after a few minutes, they would find that her smile eventually melted into something horrible, shaking and trembling as she tried to keep up the facade of happiness.

The second thing one would take note of was her voice. Like her smile, it was small and polite, yet high and wavering, the voice of someone doing their darnest not to lie but were failing horribly. The pitch would rise to what could have been the average woman's inside voice, and back down to her mousy tone within a millisecond. To add to this, she would speak fast. Too fast.

Like a woman who was quite clearly in a bad relationship but had learned over time to lie on a whim about it, she whipped her tongue out and lashed out her answer so quickly that it should be obvious that she was fibbing about the whole thing.

Now, Madeline's relationship actually wasn't bad.

No, no it wasn't. She loved Arthur to death, with all her soul, with all of the true love that a nation could muster for another. He was in fact sweet, kind, and supportive. During the last few years, that terrible wrap around Arthur's eyes had soon been replaced with rose-coloured glasses, and not four months ago he was at Maddie's doorstep in Canada (actually at her house - it was a miracle to her that he managed to find it!), a bouquet in hand and a question of courtship on his lips.

From there it was, as they say, history.

At first, Maddie was caught up in a tangled mess of being ecstatic, giddy, anxious as Hell, and confused.

Having someone you considered to be a father figure confess their love for you would do that to you.

And yet...these two months went by...and by the fourth week spelled around in their relationship, Maddie was honestly beginning to doubt that this was going to work; she was beginning to doubt if Arthur actually loved her or not.

Yes, he was nice, and yes, he was a perfect little gentleman, but...he was too much of a gentleman.

Every time he appeared as if he was going to show her a true act of affection, even something as small as a little kiss, Arthur would promptly stop himself, come up with an excuse for him needing to make an exit, and proceed to make said exit, leaving Maddie high and dry, torn between being embarrassed from the near-kiss and being utterly disappointed from missing out on her first liplock with him.

It was okay the first few times...for that first month. Madeline, being the incredibly shy girl that she was, was rather grateful for his lack of actions, believing that he was taking it slow in consideration for her. That was good, that was great actually. He was already proving that he could be a wonderful lover, allowing her to take her time and become accustomed to being in a relationship, grow more comfortable being with him like this. Taking it nice and slow was all good with her.

Then the second month came. They did nothing much together. Hung out, chatted idly about random topics; that was it, and for now it was fine.

Third one rolled around. They were both busy with work concerning their countries, so they didn't see much of each other. Maddie feebly went at suggesting that they could talk over Skype or something of the sort, but Arthur assured her that they would be able to see each other within the next month.

So, here was the fourth month.

They saw very little of each other.

Neither was busy.

Every time they came to meet up, Arthur was back to treating her like a daughter rather than a lover.

Why was he waiting so long to give her a simple kiss? Why he was back to going about her as if she was his colony again? Did he not believe that she was, still, not yet ready for an act of affection, no matter how small it was? Or was he merely keeping true to his stiff, polite, British ways and refusing to show off displays of love, whether they were public or not?

That could be it...the countries were quite prone to acting out the stereotypes of their people.

Well, it was of no matter. Today she would find out what his reasoning for his actions during the last few months were; not to mention she could find out the reasoning for his increasingly cold attitude towards her. Finally, at long last a G8 meeting was being held, one of the few meetings where Maddie could really get up to Arthur and speak to him. If luck was on her side, Alfred would be distracted with insulting Russia and her Papa would be distracted with molesting...some other country, giving her some time with Arthur.

Sighing, Maddie stole her hooded, lilac gaze around the half-empty room. Most of the nations were already here. At least Germany, Italy, Russia, and America were here, besides her, miling around the table and making the fuss they usually would.

Ivan was towering over Feli, apparently scaring him for shits and giggles for he wasn't actually doing anything more than standing over him and grinding out those odd 'kol' noises of his. In turn, Feliciano was whimpering, looking like he was going to piss himself in fear and both Alfred and Ludwig were yelling at Ivan over stopping scaring Italy and stopping pushing his communism onto Italy, respectively.

Just like any other normal day.

Within a few minutes in came Japan, ignoring the miniature war near Maddie's side of the table, and took a seat on the other side of the small table. After him came Francis, chattering and holding a cell firmly to his ear...then Arthur...

...who took one look at Maddie, gave her the sort of awkward smile that you would give a stranger, and sat down beside Japan.

Maddie could have sworn she felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

_Okay, okay...calm down Maddie. He just doesn't want to sit over here because he doesn't want to get caught in the crossfire, that's all. I mean, who would really want to be next to Alfred, Ludwig, and Ivan when they're all going at each other's throats? Really, I shouldn't have sat over here in the first place. _

_But that look, that fleeting smile...alright, just face it Canada. Arthur wanted to test you out. He was feeling something before, but...I don't know, a few days after deciding to court you he figured out that he wasn't in love, but not wanting to hurt your feelings by ditching you as quickly as a highschooler would do his girlfriend, is staying with you. He just doesn't want to hurt you -_

_Yet it hurts just having to go on with this -_

_He's just being polite - _

_Bringing on his stereotypes - _

And from there her mind was sunk.

She knew that he wasn't intentionally causing her any internal distress...Hell, he probably didn't know that he was causing any distress...but that couldn't stop her overactive thoughts from sparking off into the netherworld, into a plague of notions and assumptions from which there was no halting them. Her head simply refused to thank rationally whenever something spurning unanswered questions came to her.

Her eyes flickered down to the floor beside her, to where Kumarie was. The polar bear had taken to being seated on the floor rather than up on her lap, as she had in the centuries before; she said something about needing her freedom from the Canadian at meetings. Madeline herself believed that it was so the little fuzzball could sneak out of the room and find something to eat at random periods during the meeting.

Smiling faintly, Maddie reached down and dragged her pointer and middle fingers across Kumarie's soft head, taking comfort merely in the presence of the bear. She let off another sigh and proceeded to fully pat the mammal, slowly calming back down.

It was alright. All she was doing was overreacting, something that the Northern gal was a damn champion at. All she had to do was wait out the meeting, get to Arthur during the lunch break, tell him that she wanted to speak...all was going to be alright -

"Who are you again?"

...Or could she could simply chuck the positive thoughts out of the window.

Without missing a beat Madeline stood and stormed out of the room, not bothering to bring her forgetful bear along as well. She barely took notice of a chair scraping out against the floor after and someone calling out her name - that is, until her name was called out a second time.

She had made it halfway down through the main hallway, mind whirling and swirling, not knowing where exactly she was heading off to, when quite audibly someone shouted,_ "Madeline!"_

With a start the blonde whipped her head around to see Arthur hurrying down after her, a look of genuine concern stamped onto his face, emerald orbs practically drowning in it. "Madeline, wait! Luv, please come back. I know that I haven't been paying as much attention to you as I should have but -"

Wait, he knew? He knew what he was doing?

The rest of what he said was lost to her. Maddie should have stayed behind so they could have talked it over...but she didn't. Before she knew what was happening, Canada turned back around and was bolting through the various hallways, to the nearest staircase, hearing Arthur scream out her name this time but not paying any attention to him.

_Why couldn't he have just left me alone? Why did he have to lead him on for so long? How long was he going to continue to lead me on for? Months? Years? How long until he -_

_I...I wonder if it would have been different. If he was different. If he wasn't the gentleman I knew, if he was like how he was back in his days as a pir-_

That was as far as her train of thought was before she hit the stairs.

And she hit them hard.

On the first step down one foot went far too close in front of the other...the sole of her shoe went sliding on the surface of the ground...and gravity did all the work for her, bringing her down a dark shaft to the point where she felt her head crack against a hard surface. From there she knew no more.

* * *

_She's not going to wake up any time soon...that was quite a bump. _

_Of course she's not. Did you not catch that last thought? We can't allow her to wake. Not yet. _

_Do you think a test is in order?_

_Yes. _

_How shall we play it out?_

_She was wondering how it would be. How Arthur would be if he acted more like he had when he was sailing the Seven Seas, when he was a rogue, when he was a pirate. A test, you say...yes. She wanted to know what he was like as a pirate...so why don't we show her just that? _

* * *

The first thing to came to Madeline when she opened her eyes was that she couldn't see a damn thing.

The second was that her head ached like a bitch.

Groaning, she reached up and pressed a palm against her eyes, groaning again when she realized that her glasses had fallen off from the fall and were...God knows where. The fact that wherever the Hell she was was as dark as a pit didn't help in the least. With an annoyed huff, Madeline groped around, feeling for her glasses.

To her surprise, her hand felt wood instead.

She paused, her fingers ghosting over the floor again. Alright, that was definitely wood. She brought up her hands, moving it about in the air - and letting out a hiss of pain when it bumped hard against what felt like a desk. After testing out the object, Maddie came across the fact that it was indeed a desk, made out of what felt like cheap wood.

She blinked out to the air, her vision slowly becoming used to the inky depth of the area. She was in a room of sorts, that enough was clear...there was a familiar smell in the air, but Madeline couldn't for the life of her place it, even though it was on the tip of her tongue...and the floor underneath her felt like it was swaying back and forth.

With that, the scent wafting through the air hit her.

Water.

Salt water.

Salt water and a moving floor.

Was...no, she couldn't be...if Madeline didn't know any better, she would have said that she was in a cabin on a boat.

"That's...that's stupid," Maddie muttered, resuming feeling around for her glasses. "C'mon Canada, think: what happened? You were running...running away from Arthur when you fell down the stairs. You hit your head...you can tell that from this headache...but then wha - oh there they are!"

Fingers grasping around her glasses, Maddie plucked them up, absently wiped the lenses off on her shirt, and placed them back firmly onto her face, sighing in relief when she saw that they weren't cracked or broken. At least she still had her sight for the time being.

"Okay, now back to thinking," she mused, slowly getting up to her feet, trembling in just the slightest. It had been a while since she was on the sea and would definitely take another while before she got her sea-legs back. "You hit your head, blacked out...and somehow managed to wake up on a boat. Mon dieu, this has to be a dream or something."

Though, the more Madeline milled around, the more she found that couldn't be true.

Only in novels and on television screens were dreams ever this persistent in being like reality. Real dreams were blips of time that came and went, usually through a blurry lens, where oddities of imagination twisting were abound. So far, everything was clear as a bell and not odd expect for the location. Maddie could think, see, hear, smell, think, and generally move around as if this was reality.

Groaning again, Maddie placed her hands on her aching head. This couldn't be a dream, but at the same time it was difficult to perceive this as real. Perhaps she could try going on top later on, see what was happening around here -

Or perhaps she wouldn't have to wait, for something that definitely sounded like footsteps was nearing what she only noticed now was the doorway of the cabin. A short case of steps went steeply upwards to a large rectangle nearing the ceiling, where a thin stream of light could be shown through the cracks underneath the door. Two long shadows swept out from underneath that tiny beam of light.

Maddie didn't have any time to run for it and hide before it was opened, a large ray of sunlight pouring down into the room, illuminating it clearly, and showing off Madeline in all her glory, looking more or less like a deer in the headlights.

The figure in the doorway, somewhat stout in stature, paused. From where Maddie was she couldn't make him out.

"Well well well...what do we have here...a stowaway, is it? What be yer name?"

By now Maddie was turning into stone. _That voice. _Why was it so familiar?

"Well lass? Are ye going to give me the privilege of an answer?"

Ye? What the - did she end up on a pirate ship?

The man slowly made his way down to her, practically moseying, a sense of confidence and cockiness surrounding his entire being. His boots clacked against the wooden floor with each step, his figure coming more into focus the closer he grew.

Extravagant clothing clung to him. A large red hat, adorned with a giant feather, and a matching, long red coat, all with a golden trim. Fancy white shirt, loose brown pants, a jeweled cravat, tight gloves, a sword attached to his hip...clothing you could have seen in a history museum.

At last he was close enough that Madeline could view his facial features. Underneath that crimson crown was a mop of shaggy, sandy-blonde hair. Green eyes, laced with mischief, curiosity, and lust, and flanked by startlingly large eyebrows, stared down at her, drilling holes into her own wide, shocked eyes.

He must have noticed this because he smirked, the simple gesture causing Maddie's heart to leap into her throat.

"Heh...well...I don't know how you got here, but if ye are a stowaway...ye picked the one ship to board on that ye really shouldn't have, girl...the name's Captain Kirkland."

The Brit leaned forward, grinning wickedly, and offered Maddie a small wink.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

**Afterthoughts:** Mmmm'kay, I was hyped for this when starting, but now...eh...well, I guess I can say that I'm...meh when it comes to this first chapter. And hey, that's actually pretty good for me.

So please review! 8-10 would be appreciated to get the next chapter out, like always. Feedback is love, I'd love to see how everyone thinks of this - I'd also love to see how many people who would read my stories are still out there. ^ ^;

R&R, mon chous~!


	2. Regrets Spiraling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

**Before-Notes: **HNG you people are all too awesome for me to describe! I just...I wasn't honestly knowing what to except for this one, and the e-mails coming in just the day I put the first chapter out alone was astounding!

Thank you to everyone you reviewed and added this to your lists! I appreciate every message I get. And thank you who those you read it from the background and are hopefully lurking around for this chapter to come out.

Anywho, all warnings from before apply. Again, I do apologize if I don't have them really talk like pirates. The majority of my knowledge of pirates comes from Pirates of the Caribbean, and I don't believe that's a great reference guide.

Enjoy!

* * *

Today had been a pretty alright day...so far.

That God-forsaken frog had recently been driveling that he found a way into the new land, a way to get past General Winter and make a solid trading post there. He claimed that, despite the fact that it seemed to be a barren wasteland, there were many people different to those down South, and as such there must be someone up there who represented the massive piece of land.

Of course, he skipped around Arthur, prattling on and on about this, and yet refused to tell him how exactly he came across this stunning revelation; instead choosing to hold the idea out like a piece of meat on a fishing wire for Arthur to jump fruitlessly at.

For now, it was okay.

He didn't need any more land as of this very moment. There was talk about going to the new land to finally colonize it, and there would be no need for them to go up North. Down South, though still cold, was much better. Fertile, chock-full of land that was ripe and perfect for the picking...and it wasn't ruled over by General Winter and the plethora of strange, mystical animals that was said to hail up North.

Besides...for now he was happy to just sail.

It had been a few centuries since Arthur began to take up the act of being a pirate. He was hesitant to join at first, but soon enough the call of the ocean and the promise of being a rogue was too much for him. Add the fact that as a country he could easily acquire a well-working ship and crew, and just like that he was the captain of the Mary...and became one of the most notorious pirates currently to sail the big blue.

So far he was well feared by all other nations who had taken it up to join the pirates; Spain, France - all of them shivered in their knickers at the mere thought of Arthur as Captain Kirkland, as upon taking the title, he changed from his old gentleman, sort-of-cynical nature and became a force to be reckoned with.

All in all, this pirate business was turning out lovely.

Especially days like today, where they weren't being bothered by anyone.

England had nothing more to do than order his men around, check up up on their food supplies (doing well so far, compared to most average ships, whom were plagued with disease and filth; at least Arthur figured out a way to cleanse their food out from most of its dirt), and exchange jibes with his first mate, Dan.

The islander man was more than he could ask for in a first mate, really. He was loyal, hard-working...but he wasn't beyond speaking back to Arthur. And surprisingly enough, though it pissed off the British man a many times, he never found it in himself to go the usual route he would with other smart members of his crew and put a bullet between their eyes. Something about Dan, though he was scruffy and in a time where people of his skin colour weren't treated with the best in mind, demanded a sort of respect, and Arthur grudgingly delivered it.

Considering all of that was done, and Arthur was worn out simply from the heat of the day, he at last made way to his cabin, boots clicking rapidly against the floor. After the effort he put in the last few weeks, he deserved to take a few breaks down below every now and then.

He opened his door, took a deep breath - and paused.

Something was off.

A new scent of sorts had smuggled its way into his personal area.

Eyes narrowing, Arthur scanned the room and quickly spotted out a small form standing in the middle of it, too encased in darkness for him to properly see.

A stowaway.

Fantastic.

And apparently a mute one at that, for she (her gender was quickly identified the further Arthur went down the steps) didn't answer any questions of identification. In fact, she wasn't making a damn sound...by the time that he was right in front of her, she looked like a goddamn statue.

A rather pretty one, at that, though.

Arthur grinned towards her, gave her a charming wink, and welcomed her on board.

She remained silent, appearing as if she were a deer in the headlights.

A moment of silence passed and Arthur, beginning to grow impatient with this quiet woman, decided to take a look over the new one on his ship. What he took in was damn near mouth-watering.

Starting from the head, her hair was pooled out, framing her face and falling down to her back in a river of blonde ringlets. From the crown of her head, where her hair split, sprouted forth a curl with an odd little loop in the middle of it, a cowlick that no normal human being could have.

He brought his eyes down to her features and was awe-struck. Pure violet eyes started back out at him, wide and incredulous, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing (did she not yet realize where she was?). A childish aura (and a childish little nose), yet she had the dignified looks of a woman, high cheek bones and white-washed skin that could have passed off for the colour of purest milk.

Arthur would have appreciated the rest of her body, especially the well-rounded breasts pushing out against her shirt, but he was caught off-guard by her attire. She wore little compared to the woman of today, an all-black suit that clung to her like a second skin, the bottom only stopping above her knees, and...from what Arthur could see, only had one layer.

According to how clean her skin was, Arthur would have assumed she was a noble, but it was off those higher ups to wear as much clothing as possible, especially woman; also, Arthur couldn't remember a time where he saw a woman going around in average clothes that didn't cover the entirety of their legs. It was simply unheard of.

How she could have gotten on here was beyond him. She couldn't have possibly sneaked on. Was she a monster of the ocean, taking the form of a human and laying in wait to seduce him or one of his men into death? Or, like him, was she simply involved in the magickal arts and somehow magicked her way into here by mistake?

England had to admit that it happened to him a few times.

Two minutes into silently investigating her, Arthur felt something that helped him discover whom she was.

A prominent, invisible wave hit him hard, almost hard enough to make him stumble back a few steps. There was power coming off this woman, a power that only came from countries. There was also something else with her presence, something that Arthur couldn't place.

Frowning deeply, Arthur leaned forward, only to be hit by another wave; this time her scent. Again, he couldn't place what exactly it was, but it came off as extremely sweet.

"So? Are ye mute, lass? Or am I going to have to force the answer out of you?" Arthur leaned in a bit further until he was bearing his eyes into her's, the short, frantic bursts of air coming out of her nose brushing against his skin. "You...you're a country, aren't ye?"

Those violet orbs widened tenfold and Arthur smirked. At least he managed to hit that on the nail.

"Alright, let's make a deal, aye? You don't have to tell me the name of your country...if you haven't caught on by now, I am one of the most powerful nations in the world, lass; and if you were to give me too much information, I might just have to take you for myself." His smirk widened at how she trembled at that. She wasn't the most talkative of ladies, but she still had the most adorable of reactions...and Arthur couldn't help but wonder how violent of a reaction he could bring out from her.

Absently, Arthur reached out and gently grasped one long lock of blonde from her hair, running his finger over its smooth surface. Marveling at how soft it was, he continued, "But would ye at least do me the honour of knowing your name?"

Silence.

"Please?"

More silence.

"C'mon luv, I don't bite. You can trust ol' Kirkland with at least your human name."

Nothing.

"...Lass..."

Nada.

"Luv, if ye keep this up, ye will get on my last nerve." Sighing, Arthur leaned his elbow against the wall behind the strange girl, watching her through slit eyes. "Listen. If ye don't open your bloody mouth...well, ye have two choices. Speak to me, or I'll shove ye up there to have to deal with my men...they haven't seen a woman in quite the while, and a delicious little thing like yourself wouldn't be treated all too nicely in their company."

That did it.

The lithe blonde let out something akin to a squeaking noise, her eyes big enough to cover her whole face. Her mouth worked, struggling to say something, and finally she let out a rather forced, "_Maddison!"_

Maddison. It seemed of English, though as English as it sounded, Arthur was having a hard time to believe that was her real name. He detected a lie from within her soft, hurried, almost melodious voice, and Arthur was not the sort of person who appreciated being lied to.

Well, it was no matter. She was still on his ship, in his clutches, and like his men, it had been what felt like eons since he was with a woman. The most he received over the years for some good old sexual stimulation were cabin boys, whores that, though most were of feminine stature, couldn't give him the same wonderful satisfaction that a woman could. Especially a woman like her.

Licking his lips, Arthur gave her oddly-clothed body another hungry sweep with his darkened emerald eyes, drinking her up. She was indeed a buxom little beauty, foreign and tantalizing. He could at least have his fun with her. "Well then..._Maddison..._excuse me for a moment. I'll be back in a second."

That said, he turned from her with a flourish and hurried for the door to his cabin. It was still open and he wanted them to have their privacy for what he had in mind.

Oh yes...he was definitely gong to have fun with this one.

* * *

Maddison. _Maddison? _

There were hundreds of names in the English language, and she had to go with the one that had the first three letters of her real name? Hell, she couldn't even go with a name that started with a damn different letter?

Although, Madeline didn't believe that anyone could blame her for completely failing when it came to keep her identity a secret. He already knew that she was a country - that must of have been simply because of her presence - so it wouldn't have killed him to know her real name, would it?

Then again, she had already come across the notion that this wasn't a dream. And if this really wasn't a dream, what if her giving off her true name would do something to effect the future? This was...alright, Arthur was a pirate here...the 16th century, perhaps? Well, whatever the year, Arthur would come to know Maddie later on in his life, and she could cause something to change with the smallest word -

Okay, just being here could be affecting time. The Canadian really shouldn't be uselessly mulling over it.

Setting her mouth into a grim line, Maddie watched as England walked back up the stairs to close the door, effectively shutting out the light. Pondering on and on about how she got here would be utterly fruitless and a waste of time. What she should be doing is pondering on how she was going to get out of here...and if she couldn't...how she was just going to survive in this time.

Maddie had always looked upon herself as a nature-loving country, someone who was rather in-tune with Mother Earth. However, as the Twenty-first century came into fruition, she was being constantly teased by Alfred, whom would constantly poke fun at how she was slowly becoming one of those people who were growing attached to the technological advances of their time.

And Canada had to admit she sort of was getting that way.

Alright, so she was in a time period that she wasn't used to anymore...

...with, right now, absolutely no means of going back...

...And was stuck with a version of her lover who was eyeing her like a fucking wolf not two minutes earlier.

This was fantastic.

The sound of Arthur trodding back down the stairs broke Maddie out of her funk. She blinked to the darkness, wincing back as a few candles were sparked into life, seemingly by Arthur's magic, for he was stalking towards her and wasn't even a foot near any of the candles. Once more Arthur stopped in front of her, sneering down at the Canadian in a smug manner.

"Alright now...now that that's done and over with...why don't we get to know each other better, aye?" England placed one gloved finger underneath Madeline's chin and propped her head up so their gazes were locked onto each other. "I don't believe that you're name it Maddison. We've only met, but I can already tell ye are a horrible liar. Seeing as that's the case, why don't I give you a name?"

Surprisingly enough, Maddie found the will to speak. "B-but, erm, monsieur, my name is -"

England's eyes went dark and Madeline immediately realized her mistake. She just spoke in French.

Fuck.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, one hand was grabbing at her hair, so hard it felt like he was going to snatch her bald, and Maddie was slammed against the wall hard enough for her to lose her breath. "One of France's whores, eh? Ye know, I should throw ye to my men this instant...there's a belief that woman are bad luck, ye know, but if it's a French woman..."

He growled lowly, then paused in consideration, moving in dangerously close before inhaling deeply. "Or...I could take ye for myself...ye are a country after all...and of the many things that bloody prat brags about, one of them is how amazing his whores are in pleasuring men...why don't we put that to the test?"

Without further ado his hands had settled themselves on her hips and were rising, moving lucidly up her ribcage and underneath her breasts. From there they went slowly, his palms sliding over the underside of her breasts and to the firm top of both moulds, the Brit sighing contently, amazed at how incredibly plush they felt for something so big.

Whimpering as her face rapidly heated up and a spark shot down to her belly, Maddie wriggled, unable to escape for Arthur had pressed up against her in a blink of an eye, her tightly wrung skirt doing nothing to mask over the fact that his hard-on was pressing directly into her crotch. Her mind was falling into a whirl, everything happening too fast for her to take in at once.

"Yer quite beautiful, you know that?" Arthur crooned, giving her firm breasts a nice little squeeze, grinning at how her darling blush spread further across her cheeks at the compliment, like she never gotten one before. That was pretty hard to believe. Grinning wickedly, Arthur dipped his head and ran his tongue over the shell of her right ear, relishing in the moan it enticed from the trembling blonde.

"Back to the subject of your name...how about...Madeline? Yes, yes, it sounds like a perfect name for a French doll, aye?"

Fuck. Again.

"I'll take yer silence as an answer." Glad that that was over and done with, Arthur resumed fondling her, swiping her thumbs over her covered nipples. Rubbing his front lightly against her's, he dipped down once more to claim her lips with his.

By Gods did she ever taste so sweet. It was utterly overwhelming, and Arthur couldn't help but shove his tongue between her pink lips and allow the organ to invade her mouth, running the muscle over her tongue, around her gums, practically drinking in that wonderful taste the girl bore.

As he couldn't help but hurry this up, Maddie couldn't help but melt into him. Just a bit.

This was her first actual kiss with Arthur. It was possessive, full of carnal lust, and absolutely degrading considering he just called her a whore before taking her like this...and yet it was also full of delicious sin, of a pleasure that was unfamiliar to the Northern nation, and although she knew it was wrong it still felt so good.

The dry grinding was pulling her over the edge, bringing out a wetness against the front of her panties of which she never felt before. Various sparks were riding up and down her tummy, pulling into hot coils that periodically shot down to the inner muscles past her slit. Groaning softly, Maddie closed her eyes and hesitantly brought up her arms tow wrap them around his neck, pulling the pirate closer.

Arthur grinned into the kiss. By how shy she was acting before, all quiet and such, he wouldn't have guessed for her to submit to him this quickly.

However, she _was _one of France's. They had a fine reputation for banging whomever was willing.

Breaking the kiss with a wet _smack _Arthur gave her another look over, pleased at the view. Her cheeks were still flushed, eyes hooded and glazed over with a confused sort of want. The tiny blonde's lips were parted in a small 'oh', reddened and shining with spit.

She looked absolutely delicious.

And Arthur was damned well ready to take this French vixen this second.

At least, he would have if it wasn't for, right before he was about to dive in for another wanting kiss, someone who was just begging for their head to be lopped off knocked at his door.

"Captain! We need ya up here!"

Dan. By his voice he didn't sound panicked, and by that Arthur probably wasn't really needed...goddamn him, why did he have to call on him right now?

"Captain? You die down there?"

Eye twitching, Arthur turned away from the panting Canadian and yelled, "Shut it and wait! I'll be up there soon."

"Alright. Just be smartly. Like I said, we need you up here."

"Aye, aye." Arthur waited for Dan's footsteps to plod away from the door and then looked back at Maddie, grimacing when he realized that the tightness in his pants was going to relieved for a while. "I'll be back soon, Madeline. Since I can't take ye now, I will when I get back. Ye shall stay down here, and not make a peep."

He gave her chest another absent squeeze. "Seeing as Dan comes down here often, I'm going to have to disguise ye during the daytime. Ye'll bind your chest, put yer hair up, and go up top in the day hours. I'll have ye do some work...I'll tell the crew that your my new cabin boy...and by night ye'll be back down here, as mine. Got it?"

Blinking, Maddie slowly came back down from the lustful high, mortified at how she was acting...and all the more mortified at how Arthur just told her that she was basically going to be his personal slut. Doing a little work wouldn't kill her, but there was no way that she was going to be his whore. "But-"

"Remember, if ye don't agree, ye will have to deal with the crew."

Goddamn him. Shoulders slumping, Maddie looked away, hurriedly deciding that she can think this over, try to find out a way to escape while he was up on deck. "...Fine."

"Good." One last, somewhat more gentle kiss was delivered to the blushing youth. "I will see you again soon, luv."

Then he was gone, descending the stairs and bursting into the sunlight of the day, leaving Maddie down within the dimly illuminated room, with nothing more to do than go over to what she assumed was Arthur's bed and sit down.

There she could only be left with buzzing thoughts and regrets, from which she could place into order.

All she could properly process was that she should really stop wishing for things like this to happen.

* * *

**Afterthoughts:** The character of Dan solely belongs to Doitsu's Storyteller, who came up with it for the roleplay. A couple more characters will be her's as well. I take no claim onto them, I'm only writing them here.

Well, this one was preeeetty long. Hope you all enjoyed it, hope I didn't go too fast, and I hope that you'll all review! 8-10 reviews is the norm for the next chapter to come spiraling out. Remember, if I get less than 8, this is going to sit here dead at the second chapter.


End file.
